First Inspiration
by Shadowknight429
Summary: Max reflexes on her first inspiration on both David and Jefferson.


Just a little thing I had in my head.

P.s writing this before the 5 episode.

* * *

" _Mom, Dad, Max fell!" Chloe cried as she ran to the screen door between the back yard and her living room. William jumped up from his place on the couch and ran outside. Joyce followed him kneeing down to Chloe's height to make sure she was ok._

" _Don't worry Max-million." William said softly as he picked up Max from the ground and held her close to his chest. "We'll get you patched up in no time." Max sniffled as she cling to his chest for safety. She looked up at him but her vision was foggy form crying, no from the drugs. Yes the drugs the Mr. Jefferson forced her to take._

" _Hang in there Max." William's voice changed it was no longer warm and soothing, but yet she still felt safe._ "Just a little longer." _It was stern and hard but still gentle._

* * *

The fogginess in Max's eyes disappeared and she saw who was caring her. It was David. The man who the first time she meet he slapped Chloe, the man who had hid cameras all throughout Joyce's home, the man who bullied Kate and stacked Rachel, was saving her.

"We're here." David said as he ran up to a parked car, the car Max saw in the garage before Joyce kicked him out. He moved her weight to one arm as he opened the passenger side door, he sat her down and buckled her up. He went to move but Max was holding his jacket, she must have grabbed it thinking he was William. He placed a hand over hers softly "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, just hang on." He said little out of breath.

Max slowly let go of his jacket, he ran over to the other side and jumped in. Starting the car he slammed the gas and drove out of the barnyard. Lights from the street flashed over Max's eyes as she tried to keep herself awake.

"Hey! Hey don't you give up." David yelled grabbing Max's shoulder. Max used all her might to lift her head only to have it fall back down. If Max didn't stay awake long enough to de-toxic the drugs might put her in a coma or worst.

"D…avi…d" She said weakly her voice fading at the end, and her eyes too heavy to keep open

"Damn it! Soldier you stay with me!" David yelled shocking Max to open her eyes. Soldier he yelled maybe he needed more help than Max thought. He griped her shoulder tighter, it begin to hurt. "Just a little long!" he yelled as the car came to a screeching naught. He ran out of the car to the other side and picked up Max. It was only now she had realized that he was driving her to the hospital. She was placed down on a stretcher that a nurse had brought. The light flashing over her eyes as the nurse rushed her to a room.

* * *

" _Hey there. You must be Maxine." Mark said holding out his hand._

" _Max please" She said shyly shacking his hand._

" _Well Max it's nice to meet you. I'm Mark Jefferson but my students call me Mr. Jefferson." He said._

" _Nice to meet you too." Max said shyly not looking at him._

" _Max." He said leaning down to her level. "You don't have to be shy here, we only want to judge to help." She nodded still not looking at him. He smiled "Why don't you show me some of your work."_

 _Max's eyes widen, she quickly reaching into her book-bag and pulled out some polarized "It's nothing like you work but…"_

" _But nothing." He interrupted "This is good stuff. Why do you choose to focus on this?" he asked pointing to one of her pictures._

" _Oh I liked what in to background rather than the foreground." She said hoping he liked her answer._

" _I see. It is good work, and here" he said pointing at a different picture "the sharpens in incredible."_

" _Th…Thank you."_

* * *

As Max's eye opened and adjusted to the harsh light in her hospital room she started thinking. How could a man who praised her work and was so nice to her when she first got here, drug her and take pictures of her like that. And yet a man who hit her best friend saved her from that. Maybe just maybe that first impressions are important but they not everything. The man who she looked up to drugged her and killed her best friend, and yet the man who dis-liked from the start saved her.


End file.
